Neurotoxin God-Killer
Neurotoxin God-Killer (by Arc1) This deck is inspired by the Rainbow (God-Killer) deck, but follows an other strategy. The cards are: - Mark: Time; 54 cards - 4 x Dune Scorpion (no Upgrade needed) - 3 x Momentum (no Upgrade needed) - 2 x Quintessence (no Upgrade needed) - 5 x Sundials (no Upgrade needed) - 1 x Eternity (no Upgrade needed) - 2 x Purify (no Upgrade needed) - 2 x Steal (no Upgrade needed) - 4 x Phase Shield - 2 x Bone Wall - 2 x Fire Storm - 2 x Protect Artifact - 4 x Electrum Hourglas - 2 x Supernova - 1 x Improve Miracle - 6 Aether Pendulum - 12 Quantum Tower Strategy - Only play your Scorpions when you can play Momentum at the same time. For the first Scorpion no Quintessence is needed. This one is just here to set up the Neurotoxin. Afterwards the opponent may kill him. Play the next 2 Scorpions only with Momentum and Quintessence, so that they are unblockable and immortal. - Keep the forth and last Scorpion on your hand until you run out of cards. Use him in combination with your protected Eternity to save yourself from the cardout - Play your Bone Wall in Combination with Fire Storm - Try to set up a fast card draw. Try to protect on Hourglass - Dont play your shield too early Upgrades First upgrade your Hourglasses, then your Quantum Tower and Miracle. The rest isnt that important. Strength With this deck i win about half of the games against Gods. It requires some experience, but it does a good job. Its especially good against Gods with no shield destroying cards. His strengh is, that you dont need creature control. Spells, shields and abilities wont work against your immortal and shield-ignoring Scorpions. The double-draw of the gods gives your neurotoxin an additioanl boost. If the opponent has many hourglases in the game, you normally lost with any other deck (Rainbow, Destiny, Lionhearth). But wih this deck it will only finish him faster. Many scary creature on the opponent side with scary abilities like lobotomize or devour cant harm you. Just block them with your shields and use the Fire Storm Bone Wall combination. Weakness - Shield destroying cards. But luckily the cpu prefers to destroy your hourglasses before touching your shields - Gravitiy Gods: Shield ignoring creatures and early Blackhole. If your opponent is Dark Matter or Obliberator just click on the menu button. Its only a waste of time and frustrating against these Gods. - Heal: Gods with stong heal or many miracles will cause, that you run out of shield before u can take them down. Against Ferox you need to set up Neurotoxin about 40-.50 dmg and only after that use your Fire Storm. Otherwise he regenerates too strong with his 5+ Feral Bounds. Miracle is also a problem. - I thought of using more Protect Artifact or Pulverisizer with flying weapon, but this will only sink the chances to get the strategy depending cards. Well, if you got some ideas to improve it, please let me know it. I hope you like this deck. Please tell me, what you think about it :)